Izumo Forgetting Kotetsu?
by livediebleed
Summary: Rumors. Advice. Confusion, happiness, and...Forgetting?
1. Drunken Issues Intro

**Drunken Issues (INTRO.)**

A familiar pair sat in a bar, their heads low as they took a sip of sake every so often. The younger one (just by a few months) had his brown hair covering an eye while the other's hair was just a mess of black locks. "Tsunade-sama works us way too hard…" the older one finally spoke, his voice a low rumble against the other sounds surrounding them. "Yeah, but don't you think she's pressured? I mean, after the Third died." the younger one shrugged appreciatively.

"Hai, I'm sure she is, but I mean…She's the one who's Hokage! Not us!" the older one defended himself. This pair was commonly seen around the town together, which was normal considering they lived together since neither had much money. There was the usual silence between the two as the brown haired one, Kamizuki Izumo, took another sip of sake, his eyes becoming slightly glazed over. The one with the wild black hair was Hagane Kotetsu, who finished off his own bottle of sake, and left it at that. Unlike Izumo, he had self-control and could tell himself no.

"Another sake, please sir." Izumo ordered another, clearly something was bothering him. "Man, what is up with you?" Kotetsu questioned, concern barely tinting his tone. "Nothing, it's just, everyone in Konoha has the crazy idea we're lovers, you know? And I CLEARLY like the ladies, and it's just gotten to me!" Izumo said and poured himself another small glass of sake. "That's it? Seriously? Man…you had me worried I thought you were gunna tell me you were dying or something!" Kotetsu smacked Izumo's shoulder, causing the younger Chuunin to choke on his sake, causing his eyes to water swiftly and his sinuses to clear.

"What do you mean that's it! I don't wanna be gay with you!" Izumo finally coughed out, his voice slightly weak. "Ew, no I don't want to be gay with you either, **but** I have a solution. Just be seen kissing a woman in public!" Kotetsu spread his arms as if saying _it's that simple._ Izumo let out a small laugh, "Yeah, every woman in Konoha thinks we're gay, genius!" he said bitterly. "Then find one who's **not** from Konoha." Kotetsu grinned, standing slowly. "I'll see you back at the apartment…maybe…if you can find it…" he spaced out his words and laughed, paying his tab and leaving with a final glance at Izumo, his exotically tilted eyes gleaming a little in a dimly lit bar.

"Yeah whatever…" Izumo said, now pie-eyed, finishing off another bottle of sake. "So you're stuck being single huh?" the bartender leaned forward with a sympathetic laugh, and it was at this point where Izumo realized he was the only one left in the bar. "Seems to be the story of my life." the twenty-four year old Chuunin shrugged and downed another glass of sake. "I think you're done for the night pal, personally I'm amazed you can hold that much sake." the bartender chuckled and cleaned off a glass. "So am I…" Izumo stood and paid the tab, practically staggering out of the bar.


	2. That Little Tingly Feeling

**That Little Tingly Feeling**

"Lucky you, Tsunade-sama told us not to come into work until nine." Kotetsu said to the blinking Izumo who was just barely awake on the couch, a bucket next to him that seemed filled three quarters of the way with vomit. "Woo hoo." Even taking this sarcastic tone, Izumo's voice sounded worn. "She also said to make sure we're in at exactly nine if not earlier, she says something's urgent." Kotetsu shrugged, resting himself in the loveseat not far away from the couch.

"When did I actually get home?" Izumo asked. "You didn't get home, I found you." Kotetsu chuckled, sipping at a small mug of Green Tea. "How'd you find me?" Izumo rubbed his head and watched as the same patch of brown locks fell over his right eye. "We've been best friend's for years. I know you. I found you halfway down the same road that the bar is on!" he laughed, shrugging a little. "I **was** pretty hammered…" Izumo sighed, rubbing his face with his palms and standing slowly.

"A shower sounds really good right now…" Izumo stretched a little, his back cracking slightly as his simple white shirt drifted upwards to expose his muscled torso. "Yeah, because you stink." Kotetsu laughed, he was already dressed in his usual gray uniform, his hair still holding a few wet droplets from when he had taken his own shower, the thin white fabric resting comfortably on his nose again. Izumo rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it just before turning on the hot water and turning on a bit of cold water to calm down the amount of steam.

Izumo shed himself of his clothes and stepped in the shower, his body relaxing as the water hit his head and the steam entered his nostrils. _Maybe Kotetsu's right, I'll just wait for someone who _isn't _from Konoha to come on a mission or something, and try to kiss her…before she kills me…_ Izumo continued with thoughts like that and eventually turned off the water, stepping out into a steam filled room and ruffling his hair with the towel, his hair automatically fell back into the simple spot it was always in, covering half of his face. He wrapped the towel around his waste and stepped out of the room, steam bursting into the living area.

Izumo quickly stepped into his room, removing the towel and drying off a bit before putting on his simple gray uniform and his bandana over his head, walking out into the living area he saw Kotetsu grinning. "What?" Izumo said in an exhausted tone. "Nothing, just thinking that **maybe** you don't get a girlfriend, because no one can ever see your face!" his friend teased. "Oh hush, people can only see Kakashi's eye and he still gets plenty of dates." Izumo shrugged and dismissed Kotetsu's statement.

The clock soon turned to a few minutes until nine and the pair left, walking towards the Hokage's tower. Izumo kept giving ladies smiles, but each would just giggle and look over at Kotetsu, and at some point Izumo just gave up. "See, just get someone who's not from here." Kotetsu repeated his advice. Izumo pretended to ignore him as they walked into the Hokage's office. "Ma'am, what was so urgent?" Kotetsu asked, standing straight.

"We have a Jounin from another village coming here, she is on an S ranked mission and I want you two to make sure she has someplace to sleep and is comfortable, show her around Konoha and convince her maybe to stay here, we could use someone as strong as her." Tsunade said sternly. "Hai." the pair said in unison, "Tsunade-sama said _her_, it's a girl! This is your chance!" Kotetsu whispered to Izumo and pat his friend's back as they left the room to get some paperwork done before the guest arrived.

Izumo jolted a little as Tsunade's voice called from the other room, calling both him and Kotetsu to come into her room. Kotetsu smiled and opened the door. "Tsunade-sama!" he said and stood straight, at this point he and Izumo could only see the woman's back. "This is Izuki. Also known around her country as the Ice Devil." Tsunade said and nodded to Izuki, who turned to face the two. Izumo blinked and thought for a moment that he couldn't breath. The woman in front of him wore a long ice blue cloak, dark boots, a blue top, and grayish pants, but her face was gorgeous, pale as snow with silvery hair that fell past her shoulders. Izumo's eyes finally wandered to hers, her eyes were a golden tint.

Kotetsu nudged Izumo and Izumo snapped out of his apparent trance. "Izuki-chan, Kotetsu and I are here to make sure you are comfortable during your stay in Konoha." he said, standing straight as a board. "Relax you two, its not like I'm a Hokage or something." she grinned and brushed past Izumo, leaving the room.

It was just a simple touch, but it left Izumo's shoulder tingling, like when you let your foot go numb and then try to walk on it. Kotetsu and Izumo both turned to follow her, Izumo turning a slight pinkish color as Kotetsu looked over at him, noticing the expression on the other Chuunin's face. "Ooh, I think we have a bingo!" he grinned.


	3. Living Arrangements

**Living Arrangements**

Izumo smacked his friend's arm and glared, wrapping an arm around Kotetsu's neck and grinding his other fist into the wild mess of hair. Kotetsu struggled against him, laughing. "You two having fun?" Izuki looked back at them, a smile lighting her face. Izumo immediately stopped, turning bright red and leaving his mouth open, fumbling for words. "He wants to say 'Sorry.'" Kotetsu spoke for him. "SHUDDUP! I CAN SPEAK FOR MYSELF!" Izumo shouted at Kotetsu and Izuki giggled, her nose wrinkling as she turned back around to face forward.

Izumo let out a breath and watched her, a drunken look spreading over his face. Kotetsu shook his head with a laugh, "So first off, shall we find you living quarters?" he asked Izuki. "Might as well." she shrugged and slowed down so she was walking in-between the two of them. "What hotels to you suggest?" she asked. "Well, there are some all-female ones on Fan-Fan Street." Kotetsu shrugged, "And most of the best are there, so it can't hurt to look." he added.

"What do you think quiet boy?" she smiled. "Huh?" An intelligent answer. "Oh! Yeah…Fan-Fan Street…good hotels…" Izumo nodded his agreement and Izuki laughed again, noticing how Izumo kept spacing out, "Something on your mind?" she asked him, her golden eyes turned to him." "Uh, no…not really." he smiled to her, his stomach fluttering around, making it harder to hold the smile.

Once reaching Fan-Fan Street, Izuki looked around, scanning the area. "Seems livable, maybe a little too cheery for me but, eh." she sighed and continued walking. "Too cheery? For a woman!" Kotetsu seemed shocked. "Hey, not all women are bubbling things of joy." Izuki shrugged and looked over at Izumo, "Wouldn't you agree?" she asked. "Hmm?" Another intelligent answer. "Oh, yeah, completely." Izumo nodded. "Do you even know what I said?" she chuckled a little. "Um." Izumo was on a roll today with the intellectual answers. "Yeah! Of course! You were talking about women…" Izumo grinned. "What about them?" Izuki smiled a little, knowing he had no answer. "Well…" Izumo finally sighed, "I don't know…" he said. Izuki touched his shoulder with a laugh, "Cute." she said and kept walking, stopping in front of an all female hosting hotel. "I'd like to get one room for about a week." she said to the man. "Hai, name?" the man asked, looking up at her. "Samitori Izuki." she said and paid in advance. "Arigato." the man bowed his head to her and watched as she walked off with Kotetsu and Izumo.

Kotetsu was watching Izumo's face as his friend tried to sort out hi emotions. _What did she mean by 'Cute.' I mean, did she mean I was cute, or that my stupidity was cute? GRR! _ Izumo finally gave up and realized his shoulder had that tingly feeling again. "Alright, so where do you two hang out?" she tilted her head slightly, a smile on her face as a few stands of silvery hair fell into her eyes. "Well, there's a bar back near the Hokage's Tower where we usually go and have some sake, some more than others, and then we usually go home." Kotetsu shrugged. "Alright, show me this bar." she smiled, looking over at Izumo who's thoughts were somewhere else.

Izumo sat silently at the bar, staring at the counter and taking sips of his sake gradually. Kotetsu was telling Izuki about Konoha, when it became apparent that the trio were the only ones left in the bar. "So Izumo, you still having problems being single?" the bartender leaned forward again. This sudden question caught Kotetsu and Izuki's attention and caused Izumo to spit out his sake. "Uh, yeah…sure…" Izumo slouched a little, knowing Izuki was staring at him. Kotetsu broke the tension by continuing telling Izuki about Konoha and all that had happened because of Orochimaru.

"That's horrible! So the two Stupid Brothers attacked you two and the other two Jounins?" Izuki said after Kotetsu told her one story. "Yeah…" Kotetsu shrugged, "There was another time chasing that Uchiha kid, where Izumo was all pinned against this tree, about to die and I was laying on the ground." Kotetsu said, forgetting to stop drinking and pulling an Izumo.

Izuki looked over at Izumo, "That must of hurt, huh?" she asked. "Hmm? Yeah." he nodded, he had no idea what she had said, but he found with women that it was easier to just grin, nod, and agree. "What's up with you? You're not even paying attention." she touched his back in a friendly way, but the touch was almost enough to make Izumo flinch away. "The boy here has girlfriend problems." the bartender whispered to Izuki. "E-E-Excuse me! If anyone wanted you to say anything they would've told you!" Izumo stuttered.

Izuki laughed again, and repeated herself from before, "Cute." Izumo blinked a few times, what did she mean by that? It was driving him insane! The thought just played with his mind, why was it woman could have their cute little laugh like that and say "cute" but the guy doesn't even know what she means by it! Izumo finally sighed and smiled, "Sure." he said and took a sip of sake. "Well, I must be off, Izumo, don't make me come get you again." Kotetsu said and paid the bill, standing and leaving.

"So you have a bit of a drinking problem?" Izuki poked Izumo's glass, nearly tipping it over. "No, I just drink a lot when I'm thinking, and then when I can't think anymore, I stop." Izumo said with a little laugh. "Right, okay hot-shot whatever you say." Izuki teased. Izumo laughed a little and took a small sip of sake. "I best be getting you back to your hotel, hmm?" he said, he wasn't quiet sure how these words were forming, but sure enough, they were coming out of his mouth.

"Sure." she said and waited to see something. Izumo dug out enough money to pay both of their tabs and smiled to her. _He's a real gentleman. Good. _ Izuki thought and smiled, following him out of the bar. "You don't have to take me back, I'll be fine." she said. "It's not proper to let a lady walk home alone." Izumo said and sighed to himself. _A valuable trait in a man…_ Izuki thought and then shook her head a little. Where were these thoughts coming from? Surely not from her own mind, but then…where else would they be coming from!

"So…um, here's my hotel." Izuki smiled and touched Izumo's arm, "Thanks!" she turned back to him, just before disappearing. "Yeah…" Izumo breathed and walked back to the street his apartment was on, before opening the door he jumped around a little, he was glad Kotetsu had left before him, and his entire body was tingling. It may take a while for he and Izuki to finally hit it off, but he was willing to wait.


	4. More Tingly Feelings and Stomach Churnin

**More Tingly Feelings and Stomach Churning**

"So, how was last night?" Kotetsu asked, cooking breakfast as Izumo walked out of his room, dressed in his uniform. "Fine…we just talked…sorta." Izumo shrugged and poured himself a hot cup of tea. "Oh really? And?" Kotetsu turned off the burner on the stove and grabbed two plates. "That's it. I walked her home." Izumo shrugged and blew on his cup of tea before taking a slow sip. "You're gay." Kotetsu sighed and sat down in his usual spot at the love seat, eating his breakfast. "What?" Izumo glared back at him. "Definitely gay." Kotetsu sighed, "It's a damn shame." he added, watching as Izumo grabbed a plate of food and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Some days, I wish you were dead." Izumo sighed and took a bite of food, but noticing the clock he began shoveling it into his mouth. "Damn you Kotetsu!" he said, spitting food everywhere. "That's sick and nasty…" Kotetsu shook his head and grabbed his keys, leaving for work just as Izumo scrambled into the kitchen and threw his plate into the sink.

People mumbled things as Izumo ran down the streets to work, but a few were shocked to see him collide with Izuki. "Izumo!" she said from under him, scuttling away so she could stand. "Izuki! Uh, sorry, gotta go, work!" he said and was about to ran off. "Tsunade-sama sent me to find you, she says I need to either bond with you or Kotetsu, and Kotetsu suggested you." she shrugged and took his arm. "I've heard gossip that your gay with Kotetsu, true?" she asked. "WHAT!" Izumo's voice seemed high pitched. "No! No, no, no." he repeated. "Ah, so that would explain the girlfriend problems." Izuki grinned, walking aimlessly with him. "Pretty much." Izumo sighed and took off his bandana for a moment to ruffle his hair, then put it back on. Izuki laughed, "Do you always wear that?" she asked, glancing at her own head protector that was around her upper arm, near her shoulder. "Yeah, pretty much." he grinned.

"What village are you from anyway?" Izumo asked, studying her forehead protector. "The Village Hidden in the Snow. It's near the Village Hidden in the Mist." she said and blinked as she saw Naruto. "That's the Kyuubi isn't it?" she turned to Izumo. "Mm. Gives us all a bit of trouble now and then, but all in all he's a good kid." he said and looked over at Izuki, noticing she was looking at him. "What?" he asked, blinked for a moment. "Nothing." she shook her head as if shaking off a fly, but she was just shaking off her own thoughts.

"So, where are we headed?" Izumo questioned, again, he wasn't sure how he was speaking, but he was forming words and coherent sentences. "How about, the prettiest place in Konoha?" she asked, it was just a random answer, she didn't expect anything to happen. "Alright, come with me." Izumo thought nothing of the answer, just a simple look at some of the beauty Konoha had to offer, this would also help in convincing her to stay in Konoha, just as Lady Tsunade wished.

"Here it is!" he grinned, leaning his elbows against the railing of a bridge, the bridge went over just a small crystal clear creek, two cherry blossom trees were on either side of the bridge as well, the blooming flowers falling into the creek every so often. Izuki blinked and stepped onto the bridge, leaning next to Izumo. "It really is beautiful, everything in my home is either frozen or a dull white color." she said, tilting her head upwards as she sun soaked into her skin.

"You don't get much sun where you live, huh?" Izumo asked, looking over at her. Izuki for once stared straight into his eyes _He has eyes that stare into the distance…like he sees something we can't…_ Izuki thought and nodded. "No, not much sun in a Snow Village after all." she chuckled a little, looking back at the water.

"Yes…well, I suppose that's true…" Izumo sighed a little and moved his hand as a cherry blossom landed on the railing. He looked over at Izuki and noticed her staring at the creek, he picked up the blossom and set it in her hair, just by her ear. Izuki jumped a little, she was shocked by the sudden touch but smiled. "Thanks." she spoke softly and looked back down at the water. Izumo's hand tingled with that familiar feeling from before and his stomach was having a sumo-wrestling match with his liver. _What made me do that? I clearly didn't do that! Someone must have used a shadow jutsu on me or something…_ he thought and stared down at his hand, which was now shaking.

Izuki's stomach flopped around a few times but she got her emotions under control, staring back into the water as the spot just by her ear tingled from his touch. _What the hell is going on. I can't fall for this guy! I'm going on an S ranked mission for heavens sake!_ she thought and let out a sigh, looking back at Izumo with a slight smile.

"Hey Izumo!" Was that Kotetsu's voice? YES! The cavalry arrives just in time. "Kotetsu?" Izumo turned with a broad grin. "Hey! How're you two?" Kotetsu asked, leaning in between the two of them, whispering 'love birds' in Izumo's ear. That word made Izumo shudder as he glanced over at Izuki, blushing slightly. "Calm down, she's just a girl…" Kotetsu whispered to his long-time friend and Izumo nodded, swallowing hard and the blush faded slowly. "I swear, your as bad as a teenager…" Kotetsu shook his head and looked over at Izuki. "So! Izuki, what'd you pry out of Izumo here?" he smiled. "Nope, the boy doesn't talk much." she laughed a little.

Izumo chuckled a little, "Yeah well, not much to say…" he shrugged and stood upright. "Alright Miss Izuki, where do you wanna go now?" Kotetsu grinned, standing as well. "How about…" she paused and looked at Kotetsu, moving to whisper in his ear. "Ooh!" Kotetsu laughed and shifted a little and nodded. "I think that's a grand idea!" he grinned and Izuki looked at Izumo who was very confused. Izuki walked over to him and touched his arm slightly, causing Izumo to freeze, and suddenly Izuki shoved him over the bridge railing and into the lake. "I hate you. Both of you." Izumo spat as his head bobbed up above the water. Izuki ran down to the shore to help him out of the water as he swam towards the shore. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" she laughed as the soaked Izumo grumbled and took off his bandana, wringing it out in the sand and moving his arms downward to get the water off.

Izumo made a pouting face as the three of them walked back, "See, now I'm cold…" he grumbled. "Oh hush, this is nothing compared to back home, trying being on a mission and falling into a nearly-frozen lake!" Izuki laughed and Izumo shut up. "Dang, he shuts up if you scold him." Kotetsu laughed a little, the three of them walking into the bar and ordering sake, just as they had the previous night.


	5. Mission: Missing You

**Mission: Missing You**

"Tsunade-sama, I noticed Izuki isn't here today, something wrong?" Izumo asked as he came in the next morning, slightly hung over. "No, she chose to explore the area where her mission will be held, she only has a few more days before it begins." Tsunade said simply, not looking up from her desk. "Oh." Izumo nodded and walked into the office he and Kotetsu shared, "Hey!" Kotetsu greeted, looking through a few books for information. "Don't worry lover-boy, Izuki said she'd stop bye after she explored her mission territory." Kotetsu laughed as Izumo sat down at his desk, filing a few papers and making sure Tsunade actually did them correctly, if she did them at all.

After a while, Izumo had finished his work and sat their idly doodling on a piece of paper, he wasn't even paying attention as he drew little hearts and clouds with snow falling, and his face was completely comical when Izuki entered the room. He really only knew she was there because Kotetsu greeted her in his typical, cheery fashion. Izumo jumped and crumpled up the piece of paper, throwing it into the trash bin in the corner from his seat. "Hey, Izuki!" he grinned. "Hey Izumo, you wanna go explore the town since Kotetsu seems to have some work to do?" she asked. "Um, sure." Izumo smiled and stood, his back cracking almost painfully as he did. "Ew, you alright?" Izuki asked, her face twisting at the noise, "Fine." came his reply and he grabbed the top jacket to his gray uniform and walked from the room with her.

"Sorry again about pushing you in the creek yesterday." Izuki giggled as they walked onto the streets of Konoha. Izumo stopped for a moment, noticing the mutterings people were saying to each other, weren't about him and Kotetsu, but about him and Izuki. His pride soared as he continued to walk with Izuki, looking around as people took notice of him and Izuki. "You do know people are spreading rumors about you and me, right?" Izumo didn't know WHY he had said that, wasn't he enjoying it? "Let them." Izuki shrugged and Izumo blinked, "Seriously?" he said finally. "Sure, I mean it's not like I live here." she shrugged and kept walking and stopped just outside a restaurant. "You want some lunch before we go into the woods for a walk?" she asked. "Uh, sure." Izumo smiled and the two of them walked in, sitting in a booth where they were made to face each other. _Great, now she HAS to look at me, eh it could be worse right?_ Izumo thought and kept his eyes down at the tabletop.

"Something wrong?" Izuki finally asked and Izumo looked up at her, the light above them lit up her face slightly, causing Izumo to be a little off guard. "Nothing…" he smiled and looked back down at the table.

"You sure are a quiet boy." Izuki sighed as she and Izumo left the restaurant. "Yeah, I am." Izumo laughed and the two of them walked to the bridge, since it was on the way to the woods. Izumo looked over at her, more cherry blossoms were falling than the previous day, and when she walked past the tree, the blew into her, to him it really was a beautiful sight, too bad he was too much of a coward to admit his feelings.

Izuki looked back at him, "You coming quiet boy?" she asked. Izumo laughed and nodded, trotting back up to her, a few cherry blossoms hitting his face as he ran. Izuki smiled and grabbed his arm as they walked, it didn't mean anything, but it felt nice. Izumo suddenly stopped and sneezed, blinking a few times. Izuki giggled at Izumo's face as he recovered from the sudden sneeze. "You okay?" she asked, just after Izumo recovered. "I'm fine…" Izumo blinked a few more times and nodded, "Yep, I'm good." he smiled with a slight laugh. (chapter still in progress)


End file.
